1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to sound processors such as, for example, the sound processors in implantable cochlear stimulation (or “ICS”) systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
ICS systems are used to help the profoundly deaf perceive a sensation of sound by directly exciting the intact auditory nerve with controlled impulses of electrical current. Ambient sound pressure waves are picked up by an externally worn microphone and converted to electrical signals. The electrical signals, in turn, are processed by a sound processor, converted to a pulse sequence having varying pulse widths and/or amplitudes, and transmitted to an implanted receiver circuit of the ICS system. The implanted receiver circuit is connected to an implantable electrode array that has been inserted into the cochlea of the inner ear, and electrical stimulation current is applied to varying electrode combinations to create a perception of sound. A representative ICS system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,824,022, which is entitled “Cochlear Stimulation System Employing Behind-The-Ear Sound processor With Remote Control” and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
As alluded to above, some ICS systems include an implantable device, a sound processor unit, and a microphone that is in communication with the sound processor unit. The implantable device communicates with the sound processor unit and, to that end, some ICS systems include a headpiece that is in communication with both the sound processor unit and the implantable device. In one type of ICS system, the sound processor unit is worn behind the ear (a “BTE unit”), while other types of ICS systems have a body worn sound processor unit (or “body worn unit”). The body worn unit, which is larger and heavier than a BTE unit, is typically worn on the user's belt or carried in the user's pocket. In those instances where body worn units have a replaceable battery, the body worn unit housing will have a battery compartment (or “receptacle”) and a removable battery compartment cover. One example of a conventional body worn unit is the Advanced Bionics Platinum Series body worn unit.
Body worn units may be preferable to BTE units in a number of instances. For example, BTE units tend to be too big for infants, and toddlers tend to remove and/or damage BTE units. Body worn units, on the other hand, can be attached to a harness that positions the sound processor unit on the infant or toddler's back, where it is difficult for the infant or toddler to reach. Many adults prefer BTE units for most everyday activities, but prefer body worn units for sports and other activities.
The present inventor has determined that conventional body worn units are susceptible to improvement. For example, the present inventor has determined that there are some instances where it is desirable for the removal of a battery compartment cover to be relatively difficult (e.g. require a relatively large removal force) and other instances where it is desirable for the battery compartment cover to be relatively easy to remove (e.g. require a relatively small removal force). For example, a battery compartment cover that is relatively difficult to remove may useful in those instances where the body worn unit is worn by a small child or a person doing rigorous exercise or swimming, while a battery compartment cover that is relatively easy to remove may be well suited for an adult in other settings as well as adults with limited dexterity.